The Battery-Operated Rubber Chew Toy Demonstration
by AliceAtHeart
Summary: Sheldon found Penny's 'battery-operated rubber chew toy', but what happens when she tries to explain that he had got it wrong? Well, Sheldon DID always learn through demonstration… ONESHOT - M FOR A REASON


**The Battery-Operated Rubber Chew Toy Demonstration**

HELLLLO All! It's been quite a while hasn't it!? I miss all of you, but between college and moving in with my boyfriend (who is a weird mix of Sheldon and Howard if you're wondering), I've been super busy! BUT I wanted to throw a oneshot out there for your guys. Hope you enjoy it!

Fandom: The Big Bang Theory  
Pairing: Sheldon/Penny  
Rating: M  
Genre: Pure smut, and you love me for it!  
Summary: Sheldon found Penny's 'battery-operated rubber chew toy', but what happens when she tries to explain that he had got it wrong? Well, Sheldon DID always learn through demonstration…

Picks up where The Closet Reconfiguration left off.

* * *

Penny could feel the blush rise to her cheeks almost as quickly as she rose to her feet. "Party's over! Party's over!" She cried as she pushed her lanky neighbor into the hall. One more second and everyone would have met Bob (short for battery operated buddy of course). The last thing she wanted was for Leonard to find out about her little toy. It was bad enough he was insecure as it was. Not only would Bob make him question his ability to satisfy her, but her little friend was also quite big… okay, _very_ big.

"Penny, you're being ridiculous. It's just a chew toy." Sheldon said as she pushed him into her apartment just as he pulled the nine-inch light pink toy from the bag.

"For the love of God, Sheldon. It's not a dog toy, it's a dildo!" She hissed as she snatched it from him, her cheeks burning.

"Oh yes, I've read about those. Did you know that the art of sexually pleasing a woman by means of a synthetic penis dates back to-"

"Stop – Sheldon… really"

She was mortified, but she didn't quite know why. It's not like it was Leonard confronting her, and Sheldon didn't really seem to care that she possessed the toy, but as her tall neighbor stood in her living room talking about penis', she felt her heart speed up. She would be shocked at the reaction, had it not happened countless times before. Penny would deny it, should anyone ask, but she happened to find Sheldon's intelligence sexy – she had from day one. The only problem is … well, his intelligence. Sheldon had a habit of taking things too far; crossing a line that no one should. Still, she would be lying if she said she had never thought of him while spending an evening with Bob. She should probably feel guilty, and could have at least had the decency to be ashamed, but as one particular fantasy sprang to mind, she bit her lip.

"Penny, you're not listening at all." Sheldon said pulling her attention.

"Sorry, Sheldon. I guess my mind was somewhere el-" She trailed off when she noticed his attention wasn't on her – not exactly – but her chest. She would have been offended, if not for a look in his eyes she had never seen before.

His eyes shot up to hers, and she could have sworn they were darker. "You're aroused." He said matter-of-factly as he gestured to her flushed and heaving chest, but his voice was deeper than normal.

"No I'm no-"

"I've always wondered why women use them." He cut off her denial; they both knew it was a lie. "Why settle for such a thing when you can clearly get a willing male at any time?" He said, his eyes holding hers.

Penny could feel her pulse beating in her temples, her throat suddenly dry. Had that been a compliment? Sheldon gave them out so sparingly, it was hard to tell. Before her brain could catch up with her throbbing body, she found herself speaking. "I guess it's the control. You know, over how fast… how deep."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean –" but they both knew he did. "-maybe you could demonstrate it for me Penny…" His eyes drifting to the toy in her hand.

"But… Leonard… Amy." There was no conviction behind her words. Sure, she cared for them, and would probably hate herself later, but her head swam in a fog. The idea of using her toy on herself why Sheldon watched was enough to overthrow any logic.

"It's just to help me understand. I'll even stay over here." He said sitting in an armchair by the end of the couch. Part of her jumped for joy at the little game he was suggesting. Sex with Leonard had long ago grown predictable and boring. The other part however wanted him to touch her, kiss her and show her just how precise his nimble fingers could be.

"Well… It would start with arousal…"

"Ah yes, it is to my understanding that women need to be prepared in advance." His words were casual, as was the movement of his hand to the front of his pants. Penny tried to keep the upper hand and maintain her poker face, but it was nearly lost when he squeezed himself once through the gaudy plaid fabric. She took a deep breath and sat herself on the couch. She would not be bested by Sheldon. If he could act like this was normal, so could she. After all she _was_ the actress.

"Yeah…" She said as she pulled down the top of her dress, letting the pooled fabric rest at her waist. She could hear Sheldon's breath catch when he noticed she wore nothing underneath. Locking eyes with his – deep and blue, she laid herself against the arm of the couch.

**Sheldon's POV**

He wasn't sure what compelled him to act on the urges he had been feeling for quite some time (as much as he would like to deny any urge at all). All he knew was that he had been very wrong about the toy he had found, and he was very happy he had been. His eyes grew heavy as he watched Penny – her eyes were closed now. He continued to stroke himself through his pants; there was no hope of stopping this madness. He had done this alone of course – numerous times. He had even imagined Penny sprawled out for him, just as she was now. Still, he never thought this day would come.

A small sigh left Penny's lips as her thin fingers worked to pull and twist her pert nipples. He wanted so badly to be the one doing that, but there was a line they could not cross. He unzipped his pants, the pressure becoming uncomfortable. The sound drew Penny's attention, and Sheldon froze with a sudden case of stage fright. No woman besides a medical professional had ever seen him naked.

"Touch yourself." The words were almost a plea, and so soft that Sheldon was almost sure he had imagined it. With a gulp, he freed himself from his pants, giving a small sigh of relief. Penny's eyes seemed to zero in on it, causing him to lose some nerve. He could feel himself growing softer, the moment almost leaving. "Sheldon." His name was a whisper, causing him to look up. But Penny wasn't looking at him anymore. Her eyes were screwed tight as one hand continued to pinch and pull at her breast. The other, however, had ventured forth to hike her dress over her hips. At the sight of her bare to him – she had forgone underwear altogether – Sheldon no longer felt pressured. His hand drifted along his shaft with practiced ease, giving a slight twist over the head before traveling back down and repeating. He had never worried about his size before – he had never had to, but compared to Penny's toy, he thought he was in good standing, assuming it was of average length and girth.

Using the pre-cum to moisten his member, he watched with baited breath as Penny picked up her toy.

**Penny's POV**

Who would have ever guessed that Sheldon Cooper could be so sexy? Not to mention very proportional! He wasn't as big as Bob of course, but Penny had never met a man that was. He was definitely bigger than Leonard though. She bit her lip to avoid crying out as her fingers continued to dance across her skin. She wanted Sheldon so badly – more than she had ever wanted anyone. She wanted him inside her – any and every way he could be. She wanted to taste his lips, his cock, his skin. She wanted him in ways that were almost enough to drive her crazy. She glanced at him, his eyes trained on her form, jumping from place to place, as if to commit it all to memory. If the look on his face was any indication, he wanted her just as badly. She knew that couldn't happen though.

Reaching over, she took hold of Bob, causing Sheldon's eyes to jump to it. With a tiny smirk, Penny brought the toy to her mouth. She wished it were Sheldon in her hand and against her lips – hard and hot. She watched him as she slid the toy in her mouth – half to moisten it, half to get Sheldon worked up. She was satisfied when a groan made its way through his lips, and the hand pumping his erection picked up speed. Moving the toy to her opening, Penny cried out as it slid into her, the pleasure immediate.

"Oh God, Sheldon." She cried as low as she could, fully conscious of the apartment full of their friends not ten feet away. She could have sworn she heard him mutter her name three times, but she couldn't bring herself to stop and check. She flipped the switch on the toy, pumping it in and out as fast as she could. She wanted it to be him, she _needed_ it to be him. However it couldn't be, but that wouldn't stop her from pretending. She opened her eyes as he moved. Her pace remained the same as Sheldon walked over to her on shaky legs, his long fingers still gripping and pumping. For a moment she thought he would cross that line and take her right there, but he didn't. He placed his free hand on the back of the couch, and leaned over her. This allowed for both of them to have the best view they could without actually touching.

"Penny – I – I'm so close to – " he couldn't get his sentence out as he jerks became erratic and quicker.

"Please, Sheldon, cum." She would have begged for anything at that point, she was sure of it. She needed the release more than anything, more than she needed air.

Her breath caught as Sheldon hissed, a hot stream spraying over her exposed chest. The feeling was enough to push her over the edge and into the bliss she so desperately needed. After a few moments, when their brains once again had blood flow, their eyes met. They both just sat there, the hum of Bob on the end of the couch and their labored panting the only sounds.

"What did we do, Penny?" Sheldon asked in a small voice. He almost sounded afraid.

"We didn't do anything, Sheldon." She said as she sat up, but the feel of his sperm cooling on her chest said otherwise. "We never touched each other."

That was her mantra, and she made it his too. Every day, they would tell themselves that they never touched each other, until one day, they did.

* * *

I give you the only smutty Shenny fic where they don't once touch each other! It honestly just kinda happened.

Reviews are loved!

~AAH


End file.
